Scandel Lalu
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: There is a rumor going on that Laxus and Lucy are doing something in the stockroom it isn't true right right or may not Lalu This based on Scandal author names in inside Rated T cause of cursing and mention of something


**Hey everybody this is a one shot its based on Scandal by TheSchizoprenic just with Laxus and Lucy Ithough this would be interesting to make a story like that. Also none of it is word for word**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or this plot just added some tweaks**

* * *

 **It was normal day in Fairy tail well as normal as fairy tail can get with all its crazy members.**

 **" Luccy can you refill my beer~" a drunk Wakaba requested with a goofy grin since Mira asked Lucy to fill in while she went to with master to a meeting**

 **"Coming" Kinana answered after refilling the drunk mage's drink**

 **"Kinana? Where is Lucy" A confused Wakaba said**

 **"Ah.. She's in the stockroom checking the inventory" Kinana said**

 **"HI Kinana" Happy said flying in the guild**

 **"Oh hello Happy!" Kinana greeted back**

 **"Kinana can I have some fish? I'm hungry" Happy requested**

 **But before Kinana could respond Cana spoke**

 **"and do you _hic_ mind getting _hic_ more booze _hic_ " The alcoholic mage requested between hics**

 **"Coming" Kinana said but saw there weren't any in the bar right now**

 **"Here's your fish Happy! Cana can you wait? I just have t get your drink from the stockroom apparently you drank all the drinks here". Kinana said with a kin smile**

 **"Sure Sure _hic_ " Cana said**

 **Slowly she made her way downstairs where the stockroom was located**

 **She about to open the door when she heard sounds coming from the inside**

 **"Mmmhhh LAxus can you pull gently? you being to rough!" A feminine voice of Lucy was heard**

 **Kinana's eyes widened**

 **"I'm doing how I always do so stop complaining" Laxus's gruff voice replied**

 **"mmmhh I know but it hurts this is the tenth time so but be gentle" Lucy complained**

 **She gasped**

 **After her shock went away, she quickly dashed off to the back of the guild she was seen by a worried Lisanna**

 **"Kinana are you alright" the youngest strauss said**

 **"Y-yeah" Kinana quickly replied**

 **"really your face is all red did something happen" Lisanna further inspected not convince**

 **"NO its nothing important" Kianna lied. She didn't know how to explain to Lisanna that her best friend innocent Lucy is going some at the stockroom. Something...something and with Laxus of all people.**

 **"hmmm are you sure?" the take over made said but was reassured when Kinana quickly nodded as a response**

 **"Okay... I f you say so" Lisanna said sending a doubtful look to Kinana not clearly convinced with Kinana's response**

* * *

 **Seconds, minutes and an hour passed when Lucy returned from the room with her usual cheery smile**

 **"Kinana sorry to leave you alone here, It took loner in checking the stocks because something came up" Lucy said**

 _ **Something came up**_ **Kinana thoughts repeted what she heard a while ago**

 _ **"Mmmhhh LAxus can pull gently you being to rough"**_

 _ **"I doing it how I always do so stop complaining?"**_

 _ **"mmhhh I know but it hurts this is the tenth time but be gentle**_

 **Kinana quickly shook her head , erasing the thoughts**

 **"We ne more barrels of beer, our stock right now will only last for two days, so we have to ask for a delivery tomorrow. Or mish, meat and..." Lucy explained completely unaware of the distress of the other waitress.**

 **Only Kinana isn't focusing on the words but Lucy'sapperance**

 **Lucy is the type of person who always has a tidy appearance. Everything is in perfection. Mainly because she is a heiress and keeping tidy is a must.**

 **But today Kinana noticed Lucy's skirt and shirt normally smooth has wrinkles on it, and her hair was a bit messy**

 **But behind her observation Kinana decided to keep it to her self after all Kinana wasn't a little gossip type of girl**

 **Little did she know that aside from her someone or should I said little blue fuzz ball heard what she heard**

* * *

 ** A day after**

 **When Kinana entered the guild she was surprised to be surrounded by herguildmate all with excited and eager expression**

 **"Kiana is it true" Soemone asked**

 **"yeah is it true? I know it is " Another said but Kinana cant pin point who since she was surrounded**

 **"what is true" Kinana asked alarmed**

 **"That Laxus and Lucy are doing something at the stockroom" someone squealed**

 **and Kinana's eyes widened**

 **"Where did you here that?" asked with a panicked expression**

 **"From Happy" a voice answered and this time she recognized, it was Levy**

 **"HAPPY" Kinana said**

 **"yeah he claims that he heard those two doing something in the stock room and of course we didn't believe him so he told us you heart it to and that you can prove it" the solid script mage explained**

 **"So is it true" someone asked again**

 **"Where's happy" Kinana asked no answering the questions thrown at her**

 **"He's there" A smirking Cana pointing at the table where Happy is and she quickly went straight to the exceed**

 **"Happy! why did you tell them" Kinana asked**

 **"about what" the blue exceed asked**

 **"about Laxus and Lucy" she answered in a hush voice**

 **"But it's true I was there I followed you to ask for more fish and when I found you you were eavesdropping! I heard them to" Happy reasoned**

 **Kinana was thankful Natsu for once isn't sitting at the sam table as Happyand when Kinana looked around he saw Salmander on the ground unconscious**

 **"what happened to him" Kinana saked**

 **"Oh natsu he teased Laxus so he beat him up I was beat up too because I was telling the truth that's unfair right?" Happy said while showing the red bump on his head**

 **"But Kiana wasn't listening anymore**

 ** _They know I'm so dead._**

 **"Ahem" a loud booming voice was heard and all of them quickly looked up**

 **It was Laxus upstairs lokking with a grave expression**

 **"I don't know why you idiots are wasting your time listening to gossip instead of finding a job to pay your damage you'll lucky the old geezer isn't here I'm sure that he will be mad that all of you idiots believe such story" He began a long explanation**

 **This is unusal for Laxus He ually doesn't care if there is a gossip even though it involes him**

 **Kiana's eyes darted to Lucy in her usual bar stool wearing her usual expressin**

 **"It's not true We are not... doing what are you thinking at the stock room it's just a simple accident" Laxus reason with a serious expression**

 **"Simple accident?" Gray said**

 **Laxus took a breath breath before answearing "Lucy's hair got entangled with my coat I was trying to get to help it took 20 tryd"**

 **an uproar of whispers arose But n one dares to question Laxus on what he's doing in the stock room with Lucy**

 **"Tch I don't care if you believe me fools" Laxus said**

 ** _"Mmmhh LAxus can you pull gently you'll to rough"_**

 ** _"I'm going it how I always do so stop complaining"_**

 ** _"MmmHH I know but this the tenth time so be gentle"_**

 ** _So Laxus is just pulling Lucy's hair That makes sense!_ Kinana concluded **

**"I believe you" Kinana declared and istnly the rumor ended**

 **If Kinana the sole witness other than Happy believes Laxus why they wouldn't**

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **"Nice one mister I was trying to pull her hair out" Lucy said pulling her hand around Laxus's neck**

 **It was just the two of them in an already empty guild**

 **"Hmm your lucky I was able to come up with an excuse or else those idiots will know what we are doing" Laxus said whileholding Lucy by her waist nuzzling her neck inhaling her strawberry, vanilla and Lilac scent**

 **"Yeah but we have to be extra careful now" Lucy said putting her head on his muscular chest giving him a better angle on her neck**

 **"I don't mind getting caught Lucy and you know it" Laxus said**

 **"Actually why haven't we told the guild" Lucy said**

 **"Mainly because your team will theaten me, Mira will take about marriage and cap and finally Gramps will talk about great grand babies" Laxus said shivering a that thought**

 **The end**

* * *

 **Before some people go angry thinking a copied someone's work I just used there idea I give all credit to the TheSchizophrenic I just changed Mira to Lucy added some words and changed some I though it would be nice to make a lalu one~Violetfairy12**


End file.
